


The Dangers of Love Potions

by Mariana_Monteverde



Series: Ask Time, It Knows Everything About Us… [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Wizard Wireless, love potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/pseuds/Mariana_Monteverde
Summary: On February 2000, Pansy is given a huge opportunity at work but she fears the repercussions it can have in her relationship...
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Ask Time, It Knows Everything About Us… [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995172
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	The Dangers of Love Potions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gcgraywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to the amazing Paneville Queen!  
> I hope you like this little, well it was supposed to be little and then it suddenly was over 2k xD  
> Your two favourite things in Fanfiction!
> 
> Oh, and I hope you don't mind the names that I took from her amazing works <3

When Robert Robbinson came to her and asked her if she would like to moderate a debate on the Wireless, Pansy was ecstatic, nervous, and proud of herself, of course.

“Miss Parkinson, would you give me a minute of your time?” Robert Robbinson, the head of the wireless, told her one morning.

“Of course, Mr Robbinson,” Pansy said, putting the quill down and tidying her notes. 

“As you are well aware, we have been having these debates in the evenings. Jack has a previous commitment, and he cannot moderate the debate tomorrow.” 

“Oh, that's unfortunate. I was looking forward to hearing the discussion around Love Potions…” Pansy confessed.

“Fear not, dear, we are not postponing the debate. Jack actually indicated you to moderate in his place.” The older man explained.

Pansy smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m honoured sir, by the trust both Jack and you have in me.” She confessed.

The older man dropped a few pieces of parchment on top of her table. “Jack’s research, but you’re welcome to lead the debate how you see fit. You can also take the day in order to prepare yourself, Miss Parkinson. We will see you tomorrow.” 

Pansy grinned as she left the New Wireless Headquarters in Diagon Alley. Noticing it was almost lunchtime. If she was fast enough, maybe she would be able to catch her boyfriend before he left for the Ministry. Raising her wand, she apparated home. “Nebbie?” 

Neville appeared from the kitchen, a little espresso cup on his hands. “Pans? What are you doing home at this hour?”

“Mr Robbinson sent me home to research and prepare for the debate tomorrow.” She explained, wrapping her arms around him.

“You’re going to take part in the debate tomorrow?”

“I’m going to host and moderate it!” She corrected a huge smile on her face.

Neville kissed her, gently. When he pulled back, he kissed her forehead. “I’m so proud of you, Pansy. So proud. In a couple of years, you will be head of the Network. You’ll see.”

She smiled against his touch. “Just wanted to share this news with you.”

“I can’t seem to remember what’s the theme of tomorrow's debate…”

“Love Potions,” Pansy murmured and she did not need to look at him to see his face. The Slytherin kissed his jaw. “I love you, Neville. That day was a nightmare… and thankfully for us, it was easily solved. Wasn't it?”

Neville kissed her lips, a smile playing on their faces. “True Love’s Kiss…”

32 hours later, Pansy was sitting on the broadcasting room, with Healer Proctor, Assistant Head of the Poisoning and Potions Department in St Mungos; Officer Tanner from the Department of Intoxicating Substances in the DMLE; and George Weasley, one of the largest sellers of Love Potions in Wizard Britain. And their conversational debate was at full speed.

“You see… since we started to get complaints about our simple potions, I and my brother invented a charm. Whenever one of our little vials is open, an owl is sent to that destination with the antidote.” The Weasley man was saying.

Tanner laughed “You say it like it was your choice, Weasley. Like you did not reunite with the DMLE dozens of times to avoid sanctions.”

“Well… we had been selling love potions for years without formal complaints until Miss Parkinson here demanded our complaints book,” George said.

Pansy smirked. “And I asked for compensation… but my Auror boyfriend at the time told me the Courts would deem my request without grounds.” 

“Oh, please Parkinson, you saved your boyfriend with a kiss… it was not even that traumatizing.”

“Now, I’m sorry to interrupt, Mr Weasley, but from all your concoctions, I believe that is the most dangerous.” The brunette woman asked.

“Please explain, Healer Proctor,” Pansy said, giving her the word and going through her notes. She had not found anything like that in her research.

“Most Love Potions are just what the name describes, potions. But not the Weasley True Love’s Brand. There’s a reason the antidote is a kiss… it has some core magic aggregated… It’s a nightmare to find a cure.”

“I’m sure the malefactor who chooses to spike the other person counts on that,” Pansy confessed. 

“Do you talk of experience, Miss Parkinson?” Officer Tanner asked, with a raised eyebrow.

“No need to call the Aurors, Officer Tanner. I never slipped a love potion on anyone. That’s not how Slytherin House plays. We charm people with our smirks.” She teased. “In my experience, love potions will come from the house you’re least expecting it.”

George Weasley laughed. “You can’t tease us like that, Parkinson. Who slipped you a love potion then?”

“No, no. Can’t say I have had the misfortune. I’ve heard it’s a terrible feeling, right, Healer Proctor?” Pansy said, giving the healer some more time to speak.

“I was actually part of a scientific trial in St Mungos, in the research department.” The woman, in her late thirties, said. “It’s very similar to a maniacal experience. The main thought is overwhelming and everything else gets numb. I felt like it was a terrifying feeling. Getting lost in an idea that was forced into you. I don’t wish it on anyone…”

“Exactly. Healer Proctor explained it very well. An idea is forced into you. It’s the lack of consent that makes Love Potions regulated by the DMLE, and why shoppers like Mr Weasley can only sell one love potion vial to one person by month, and by presenting their wand.” Officer Tanner added.

“Wait… This experience you’re talking about, Miss Parkinson, is the one that got me a howler from Hermione Granger? The Hufflepuff?” George asked. Pansy nodded and the red-haired kept speaking. “Who would say such an adorable blonde girl was capable of doing something like that…” 

“And commercial break, we will be back in just a few seconds!” Pansy said, interrupting the emission, she summoned tea and biscuits for the table, her eyes never leaving the Weasley Twin. “Are you trying to get me fired from the Wireless Wave? Is that it? I called in advance to explain that I would be the one hosting the debate, not Jack. You could have excused yourself if you wanted to ruin my career!” Pansy pointed out.

“What did I do wrong? I’m loving this! I wish debates at Hogwarts were this fun!” He grinned, nibbling on a cookie.

“You accused someone of using a love potion while we were broadcasting live.” Officer Tanner explained, with a much more serious tone than he had used during the first part of the show.

“There was never a formal complaint against her. Neville did not press charges!” She groaned. “He’s going to kill me…”

“Pansy, the emission will be going live again in 5...4...3!” Someone said as the door closed, she was so stressed that she did not even notice if it was Fern or someone else.

“Actually, this is something quite common… How victims of a love potion will not press charges, will not tell anyone. They feel ashamed.” Healer Proctor said.

“And, we’re back! While you were listening to the new flavours of ice cream that Florean Fortescue will have soon, the panellists were speaking about how not everyone comes forward with a formal complaint. Is that the statistic the Department of Intoxicating Substances has, Officer Tanner?” Pansy said, trying to tie the loose ends. And praying the Wireless would not receive a defamation suit because of this.

“Oh, yes. Statistically speaking, we believe only between one quarter and one-third of the cases are reported to the Ministry.” 

“That seems such a low number-” Pansy said

“That’s because the other 2 thirds love to play around with love potions…” George said with a smirk.

“No, Mr Weasley. I wish that was the case.” Healer Proctor interrupted. “But no, like I explained most people who have been dosed with a love potion won’t come forward for one of three reasons.”

“They’re either ashamed, they think they’re weak, they’re not capable wizards because they were not able to break the spell.” She raised a finger, even though only the people in that room could see it.

“They are being continuously drugged with the potion… There are cases of people, both wizards and even muggles who were under the effects for dozens of years.”

“And thirdly… They retained some protective feelings from when they were maniacally obsessed with the person. And even if the spell is broken, and they’re not under the influence any longer, they can’t even consider the thought of hurting that person.” She explained.

“I never thought about that last point, Healer Proctor,” Pansy said, more quietly, that she had been all afternoon.

“Oh, yes… I don’t have any research published about it, but I believe that, unfortunately, it’s more common than we think.” The healer added with a sad smile. “And even more frequent if the victim knows the person beforehand.”

Pansy nodded, and she felt her wand vibrating on top of the table. Indicating that the time was coming to an end. “And if my peers agree, we shall open the Floo for questions? You can’t see but my guests all nodded. So just turn up your Floo and call the Wireless Wave, 88 Diagon Alley.”

The Wireless fired to life in the broadcasting room, the first Floo call coming through. Pansy was still taking notes, so she did not look up in the Floo direction. “Hello! Please state your name and where you’re calling us from!”

“What a joke of a program do you host, Parkinson, your boss must be hiding in shame.” A female voice announced.

A female voice Pansy knew so well… the voice she sometimes still heard on her nightmares… the most annoying giggles she ever heard. “Miss Abbott.” 

“Oh, don’t come around calling me Miss Abbott now when you just told all the wireless community I slipped a love potion in Neville’s drink.” She accused.

Pansy smirked once Officer Tanner spoke. “Miss Abbott, I must tell you that your name was never mentioned in the debate. Mr Weasley spoke of a Hufflepuff, but the house one belonged in Hogwarts is not descriptive enough to identify a culprit.” 

Besides a little surprised gasp, the other woman was silent on her end of the connection. 

“Not only that, Miss Abbott, but you also announced the name of a victim in the Wireless… And I’m sure those are grounds to press charges against you if one decides to do so.” Officer Tanner kept going.

“Abbott… I always told you I would get my revenge… but you made it too easy.” Pansy rolled her eyes. “You call my workplace, trying to… what? Sabotage my work? And end up incriminating yourself. Goodbye, Abbott, and Thank You! Enjoy yourself! And let’s accept another call from anyone else!” 

Pansy was not sure how long it had been. The following Floo Calls were interesting, but her mind was in Neville. What had she just done? She had not denied it when Hannah said, maybe she should. Would he be sad? mad? disappointed? Would he want her to move out of his apartment? 

She shook hands with her guests once the debate ended, and they all said it had been amazing. The Slytherin faked a smile. She should be in cloud 9, the debate had been a success, after all. Mr Robbinson loved it, but Hannah Abbott left a bad taste on her mouth. 

Pansy sat on her cubicle, a now cold cup of tea on her hands. She should have gone home, but she could not move. There was a knock on the little plasterboard, and she looked up to see her boyfriend. “Hi…” She whispered.

Neville moved closer, sitting on the edge of her desk. Pansy avoided his eyes, focusing instead on his Auror Robes. He always looked so handsome on his robes. Neville placed one hand under her chin, forcing her to look into his hazel eyes. “Why are you hiding here?” 

“I was not sure you would want to see me… the debate did not go how I planned it would.” She confessed. 

“It was fantastic, love. Why wouldn’t I want to see you?” Neville asked, raising his thumb to stroke her cheek. “6 months ago, I should have followed your advice… we should have gone to the DMLE and filed a formal complaint.”

Pansy laughed. “I was such a hypocrite telling you that… if it had happened to me, I would never have told anyone, much less the authorities.” 

“You would have told me… because I would have done anything to break the spell, just like you did for me,” Neville said, pulling her from the chair, so he could wrap his arms against her. And it was like after a year, her body did not need her permission to react, she just melted into his embrace. 

“We were listening in the break room to your debate… and I was not the only Auror who has been under the influence of the love potion.” The Gryffindor explained. “I’m not ashamed, that’s why I filed the complaint. You did that. You and your debate gave me the courage to come forward. You’re amazing, Pansy Parkinson.”

Pansy could feel the tears, begging to fall, but she repressed them all and instead just kissed her boyfriend. “You’re amazing, Neville Longbottom. Now, take me home!”


End file.
